Memory Loss
by fanficfanatic89
Summary: Naruto and Hinata both have memory loss and worst of all the only thing they can't remember is each other! Friends try to help them remember but a certain pink haired ninja and Hinata's father won't let it happen leading them farther apart. Naruhina


"Hey Hinata", Naruto yelled from across the park.

He ran over to her as she stood there over the picnic cloth. She was wearing a strapped white cottoned dress that stopped just below her knees and a picnic hat that brought out the lavender in her eyes. She turned around and greeted him with a hug. Naruto took in the hug and smelled the lavender scented perfume he gave her for her birthday (After Ten Ten helped him shop).

He released her from his grip and said, "Your food smells great".

Hinata loved when Naruto complimented her, she blushed and said, "Thanks, Naruto-Kun".

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and said, "Hinata, we are dating now you don't have to be so formal".

Hinata replied, "Okay".

They sat down on the picnic blanket and Hinata started taking out plates of food.

Hinata took out a bowl and said, "I made your favorite, too".

Naruto replied, "You made ramen for me".

Hinata smiled and said, "I made it just before I left home".

Naruto took off the plastic wrapping and took the first taste. Hinata waited for his response. It wasn't the first time he tasted her ramen but it always made her nervous to know if she got it perfect for him.

Naruto took a deep sigh. Hinata face got saddened by his expression.

Hinata whispered, "So, I guess you don't like it."

Naruto replied, "Are you kidding I love your ramen".

Hinata face got happier than confused, she asked, "then why did you get so sad".

Naruto replied, "It's just I always loved Ichiraku's ramen but now I'm in love with your ramen".

Hinata laughed at him and said, "That's all, you can still have Ichiraku's ramen, you can love two ramens now"

Naruto perked back up and said, "Thanks Hinata".

Hinata replied, "Your welcome Naruto-Ku..."

Hinata stopped herself and said, "Naruto."

Hinata unwrapped her grilled cheese sandwich and took a bite. As he finished up his bowl of ramen, Naruto slumped over as he was getting sleepy.

He popped back up and said, "I almost forgot, I wanted to give you something for our one year anniversary".

Naruto pulled out a rectangular black box with a white ribbon tied around it. He smiled and handed it to her.

Hinata was shocked that he got her something. She untied the ribbon and lifted up a silver necklace with locket. Inside it had a picture of Naruto and Hinata on their 3rd date together. Naruto had his arms wrapped around Hinata and she was blushing tomato red while Naruto had a wide grin. Hinata blushed at the picture of them two together.

Naruto came toward her and placed the necklace around her neck feeling her silky skin. She looked backed toward Naruto and smiled. She turned around, came closer to him and leaned forward so close that he could feel her breath on his lips. Naruto came forward toward her taking in every breath he could take of hers. In a second their lips were pressed against each other and Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto had his arms around her waist and neither of them cared they were showing P.D.A. (Public Displays of Affection). Hinata released her lips from his but there arms were still wrapped around each other.

Hinata started laughing all of a sudden and said playfully, "Out of all the guys in Konoha I had to fall in love with the Jinchurikki or worst, the knuckleheaded Naruto".

Naruto laughed back and said, "Out of all the girls in Konoha I had to fall for a Hyuga heiress, the shy and timid Hinata who use to faint every time I was near her.

Hinata laughed and said, "I didn't faint that much".

Naruto replied, "You fainted every time".

They both laughed then separated from each other.

Hinata eyes widen and she said," I forgot to get you something".

Naruto replied, "You already set up a picnic and got me a great bowl of ramen that's enough".

Hinata asked, "Can you believe it's been one year since I confessed that I love you"?

Naruto thought and said, "I remember you trembling and passing out afterwards".

Hinata laughed, checked the time, and grunted, "I have to go".

Naruto grunted back and said, "Your father".

Hinata got up and replied, "Yup, you know how he feels when I'm around you".

Naruto started putting things away and said, "Will he ever like me"?

Hinata kissed Naruto once more and said, "One day".

She ran off toward the Hyuga mansion and Naruto whispered to himself, "Yeah, he'll like me when I'm dead".

Naruto started walking away when one of Tsunade's guards came towards him.

The tall, muscular man said, "Naruto Uzumaki, Tsunade would like to see you".

Naruto nodded his head and followed.

Hinata was just arriving at the Hyuga mansion as she was met by her own guard who told her that her father wanted to see her. Hinata sighed and went in to see Hiashi.

He was writing an important document and said, "Your 3 minutes and 29 seconds late."

Hinata put her hands on her hips and questioned, "You're counting seconds now".

Hiashi slammed his pen down on the table and said,"Hinata you're a hyuga heiress you can't be late or skip meetings because you're fooling off with that demon boy".

Hinata got angry and said, "He's not a demon, he's Naruto and I love him why can't you see that?"

Hiashi argued, "How can you say that after what he did to this village".

Hinata hated when her father brought that up, she said, "Its called forgiveness, and you should try it sometime".

One of Hiashi guards knocked on the door and interrupted their discussion.

Hiashi yelled, "Come in".

The guard came up to Hiashi and whispered something to him.

Hiashi sighed and said, "We will have to continue this discussion later, Tsunade wants to see you in her office for a mission".

Hinata turned away and started walking toward the door.

Before leaving Hiashi said, "Hinata just be safe".

Hinata walked out the door knowing he wasn't talking about the mission.

When Hinata reached Tsunade's office she opened the door to see Naruto and Sakura already there. Naruto could see that the face expression Hinata was making she was pissed about something and he wanted to ask but it wasn't the time.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk with stacks of books and papers spread around her chair and piled against the walls.

Naruto was the first to ask, "So why are we here"?

Tsunade huffed and said, "You three were picked to be on this mission well, actually everyone else was busy already".

Naruto folded his arms and whispered to himself, "Just like Tsunade to give us the boring mission".

Hinata giggled at Naruto's side comment and Sakura just rolled her eyes at the both of them.

Tsunade bawled her fist and said, "What did you say Naruto"?

Naruto quickly took back his statement and Tsunade continued.

Tsunade said," As I was saying it's a B-ranked mission just some spying on a couple of enemy bandits but don't take them so lightly".

Naruto gave Tsunade the thumbs up and said, "We'll finish this mission just in time to get back to get some ramen".

Tsunade rubbed her forehead with her thumb and index finger and said, "This better be worth 120,000 ryo."

Tsunade finished up by saying, "Sakura you'll be the captain for this mission".

Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

Tsunade nodded back and said, "Shizune, give them the map of the bandits location".

After getting the map Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata left the office.

Walking down the corridor Sakura said, "We will meet in the morning so be ready".

She left Hinata and Naruto standing there alone.

Hinata said, "I don't think Sakura likes me very much".

Naruto smiled and said, "Are you kidding, Sakura has been our friend every since our academy days".

Naruto continued and said, "Hinata, why were you so mad when you came in Tsunade's office"?

Hinata's eyes slowly looked toward the ground and as she said, "It's nothing important".

Naruto lifted Hinata's chin so her eyes were connected to his and he said, "Are you sure"?

Hinata smiled and nodded her head giving Naruto the reassurance he needed.

They walked out of Tsunade's building and Hinata said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Naruto gave Hinata a kiss and they departed different ways.


End file.
